


better than one alpha

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Community: daily_deviant, Cousin Incest, Deep throat, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, Magical Refractory Period, Mates, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Restraints, Self-Lubrication, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: James has approached Teddy to help him through his heat, which is FINE, except that (a) Teddy is married to Victoire, and (b) Teddy may not have ever mentioned to James that James is his mate. Lucky for Teddy (and James!), Victoire is all in.





	better than one alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the August prompts at Daily Deviant. ABO, and an alternate pairing involving Teddy… and I didn't write something wolfy? Huh. BUT. I had to do this. It just really had to be written, and was so much fun.

“I saw James today.” Teddy slumps in the chair, his hair a dark russet color, his body still feeling too long, too lanky in response to having spent hours in St. Mungos. He swears that the place sucks everything out of him, leaves him trying to be too many people at once, and at a loss for everything in the aftermath.

Victoire settles on the arm of the chair, one hand sliding soothingly across his back. Teddy arches into the touch with a low sigh; Victoire’s magic combines with his own, twisting around it to settle him. “How’s he doing?” she asks.

“Physically? Mostly fine. Emotionally? Annoyed, frustrated, and depressed.” Teddy licks his lips, twists his fingers together. “Magically? He’s a fucking mess.”

Victoire slides from the arm of the chair into his lap, winds her arms around his shoulders and presses a kiss to the side of his throat. Teddy closes his eyes, inhales her scent and focuses on it. Tries to forget that other scent, the one that was already too strong, too set in his mind and heart.

“Teddy,” she says softly. “Talk to me.”

“The curse can’t be completely cured.” Teddy’s voice is tight, his fingers curling against her back. “It’s unsettled his magical core. Nothing that’s going to outright kill him, or even make it so he’s not strong enough to be an Auror anymore. But it means he can’t take the suppressants. Which means he needs to get through heat.”

“Did you offer?”

Teddy’s fingers jerk tight at her question, his skin heated. He lowers his head, can’t look her in the eyes as he shakes his head. “He asked,” he says softly. “He doesn’t know… you know I never told him that. But he knows I’m an Alpha, and he trusts me. They think it’ll be soon, probably right about when he gets out of St. Mungos, which means he needs to know what he’s doing. He said he could go home, lock himself up. That Albus would make sure he had everything he needed so James could take care of himself alone. But I can’t—”

“Teddy.”

He can’t look up, can’t see the pity in her eyes. “We’re married. I made you a promise, and I made myself a promise, and I’m not breaking it.”

“It’s not breaking it if we change the rules,” Victoire says quietly. “Teddy, we’ve been married for ten years. For all the time we’ve been together, you’ve known that he’s your bond. You’ve resisted because he was too young, then you thought he wasn’t interested. It seems like you thought wrong.”

“Vic, I—”

“You love me,” she says plainly. “And I love you. That’s not changing. But I’m willing to open our home to James for his heat. Perhaps we can take care of him together.”

Teddy’s head snaps up, blinks at her as his features shift, taking on weight and colour once again. “What?”

She straddles him, frames his face and kisses him slowly. “What’s better than one alpha for a heat?” she whispers against his lips. “Two, love. Together we will make sure your James is so well-fucked, Teddy. We’ll take care of him for you.”

#

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” James drops his bag on the floor of the guest room, turns back to look at Teddy. He’s got one hand in his hair, pushing at the russet locks, and Teddy feels his own hair shift in response.

“Yeah, I did. You’ve never gone through heat, right?” Teddy can try to pretend it’s about taking care of anyone in their first heat, that it’s not because it’s James in particular.

James’s expression shutters. “Once. I started earlier than Dad expected, and we didn’t have anything for me to take. It hit so fast that I just locked myself in my room, and Al stayed in the guest room for a week.”

“A week.” Teddy blinks. “Heats don’t last a week.”

“That one did,” James says dryly. “I didn’t get any warning, then next thing I knew I was lying on my bed with my dick in my hand, wishing I could get something in my arse, and Dad was crying because I was too young to be going through it, and there was no way in hell he was bringing someone in to help. The Healers said it was a one in a million thing that it lasted that long, and that there was probably a reason, but they couldn’t tell him what. He got me on suppression potions right after that, and I haven’t had another heat since.”

James sinks to sit on the bed, knees slightly spread, hands clasped between them. His shoulders hunch. “They said that this one was probably going to hit fast, and make me really needy. Probably out of my mind with it. But they also said that with an alpha helping me, it shouldn’t last as long as that one did. Something about the hormones. They said that having two alphas might make it even easier.” His laugh is soft, dry. “I hate this, Ted. Not the idea of having sex with you,” he quickly amends. “I mean, I asked because I trust you. But I hate the idea that I’m going to lose control. That I’m not going to be me.”

“We’re going to talk ahead of time, and Vic and I won’t do anything you don’t want us to.” Teddy settles on the bed next to him, rests a hand on the middle of his back. He sighs inwardly when James presses back against his touch, and he resists taking advantage, resists slipping his fingers under James’s shirt.

James is here for his heat, and nothing else. He’s promised Victoire, and he’s promised himself. He won’t take advantage.

James shifts his gaze to stare at a point on the opposite side of the room, his face in profile. “Yeah. I went through that checklist you gave me. Some of the stuff on it was pretty much… are you into that?”

Teddy licks his lips. “I can get pretty creative in bed; I’m a metamorphmagus, remember? Expanding dicks are a specialty of mine, not to mention elongating fingertips. There’s a lot I can do, and a lot we like. But no, we’re not into everything on the list. But we talked about it, and we wanted to give you the option. There are kinks that don’t excite me, but if you thought you needed it to get through heat, I’d do it. We’d do it.”

“So basically, if I asked you to piss on me to mark your territory because my heat demanded it, you’d do it?” James asks.

Teddy winces. “Not if you ask in the heat of the moment, but if it’s something you okay ahead of time and you think you’ll need, then sure.”

“Not your kink, though?”

Teddy can’t read James’s voice, so he knocks into him, waits until James looks at him and he can see the crinkling lines around his eyes from barely withheld laughter. Teddy rolls his eyes. “No, James, not my kink. Not that I’m shaming anyone who likes it, but it’s really not my kink.”

James reaches down to his bag, pulls out a small pack of crumpled papers that look as if he’s gone through them many times. “Here. Short version is that I checked off pretty much everything having to do with restraints, and impact. Sometimes—sometimes I like being held down. I like being gagged. There are some things I marked off that I’ve never done before, but if they come up—if I say I need them or want them—I’m okay with it, and I trust you.”

“Like?”

James looks away. “Like two dicks in me. I mean, I know Victoire doesn’t exactly have a dick, but there are ways around that, right? And the idea of having two alphas holding me down isn’t exactly a bad thing. It sounds kind of… freeing.”

Fuck.

Teddy swallows hard, does his best to think of anything but the image of fucking into James at the same time as Victoire. Biting James’s shoulder, holding him down.

It doesn’t work.

James shivers, and Teddy puts an arm around his shoulder, draws him closer before he takes the papers with his free hand. “We’re going to take care of you, James,” he murmurs, leaning his head against James’s. “I promise.”

“Why are you doing this?”

The question twists in Teddy’s gut, and he can’t answer at first, choking on the words that want to escape. He can’t say that, can’t lay that on James. It’s not fair. “Because I want to,” he finally says quietly. “Because if you hadn’t asked, I’d have offered.”

James’s shoulders hitch as if he’s going to ask another question, then the tension seeps away. James turns towards Teddy, curls into him until Teddy drops the papers and puts both arms around him, holding him tight.

“Thanks, Ted.” The words are muffled against Teddy’s chest. “There’s no one else I could’ve asked. Thank you for doing this for me.”

Last choice.

Only choice.

Teddy’s eyes close, and he presses a kiss to James’s temple. “Anything for you, Jamie,” he whispers. “Anything.”

#

James’s heat hits in the middle of the first night.

Teddy wakes from a deep sleep, his dick hard, his nose filled with the scent of James’s need. James burrows into the bed next to him, nuzzles Teddy’s throat, licks at his skin.

“Fuck, you taste good, Ted,” James whispers. “It’s just sweat, I know, but I just want to keep licking you all over. Can I do that, Teddy? You taste like her, too.” James slides down Teddy’s body, kisses across his abdomen, then laps at the tip of his cock. “Oh fuck, you fucked her, didn’t you? While I was in the other room, you fucked her.”

“Teddy?” Victoire’s still half asleep, her arm across Teddy’s shoulder. “Is James giving you a blow job in the middle of the night?”

“Can I?” James asks, not waiting for an answer before he sinks down, swallows Teddy’s prick in one go.

Teddy arches his hips up with a groan, presses into the tight grip of James’s throat. He reaches down, tangles his fingers in James’s hair, remembers the green check mark next to _hair pulling_ and tugs.

James moans, and Teddy jerks his hips, barely able to keep from coming down his throat.

“That’s not his first blow job.” Victoire whispers across Teddy’s ear, nips at his earlobe.

Teddy growls, low and deep, as he thinks about James doing this for someone else. Anyone else. He tugs harder, and James’s moan vibrates around Teddy’s cock.

“Fuck,” Teddy whispers. “Fuck, James, you’re so good at this. I want you to do this for me. Just me… _fuck_ , you’ve got me so close to coming already.”

“You can come,” Victoire whispers. “It’s his heat—he’ll be ready to go again in minutes, even if he comes. And he’s _yours_. Your body will do anything to please him. Magical biology is a wonderful thing.”

Teddy dimly remembers lessons he ignored because he knew they would never apply. Long paragraphs about how during an omega’s heat, their mate can come again and again with a short refractory period; anything to please their omega.

James looks up at him, and even in the dim light from the hall, Teddy can see his eyes, peering from under long lashes. James’s lips are stretched, the line of Teddy’s cock clear in his throat.

Victoire leans forward, strokes James’s throat. “So beautiful, you fit him like a glove,” she murmurs. “You want him to fuck your throat, yes? To come for you?”

Sound is a mere vibration around Teddy’s prick. He thinks the word is _please_ from the way James’s eyes seem to beg, and Teddy is helpless against it. He clutches at James’s hair, thrusts up as James grunts, and Teddy shudders through his orgasm.

He lets go slowly and James pulls back, blinking. Victoire whispers, “ _Lumos_ ,” and light spills into the room around them.

James looks used. His lips are red and plump, his breathing hoarse. His skin is flushed a dark red, warm to the touch when Teddy skims a finger across his cheek. His cock drips fluid down to a puddle beneath him on the bed, and Teddy can see the slick dripping between his legs as well.

“I’m in heat,” James whispers, his hands on Teddy’s knees. “I need you to fuck me.”

“We can see that, love.” Victoire runs her hand down James’s back; he arches up into her touch like a cat. Her fingers dip low, and she makes a small pleased sound. “You’re absolutely sopping wet, James. Is this all for Teddy?”

James nods readily. “I need his cock inside of me. _Please_.” He crawls over Teddy, settles in to grind down against him. Teddy’s surprised just how hard they both are even after coming, and how good James’s touch feels.

Victoire wraps slim fingers around Teddy’s wrist, guides him to James’s bum. Teddy’s able to slide two fingers into James without even trying, he’s so wet.

“Fuck,” Teddy whispers.

“Yeah. Please.” James gets a hand behind him, lifts Teddy’s dick and tries to impale himself on it. He whines when Victoire stops him, wrestles him onto the bed.

She ends up straddling him, crouched over him as she holds him down. “Not yet, baby,” she whispers, glancing at Teddy. “I know how to make this really good for you. Both of you.” She tightens her grip around James’s wrists, holds them high over his head. “Stay here, just like this. Okay?”

James nods, doesn’t move as Victoire climbs off of him and off the bed.

“What do you have in mind?” Teddy asks, but she’s already leaving the room.

“Finger him open,” she calls back. “Get him ready for the both of us. I’m going to make sure he’s lucid enough to remember this.”

Lucid enough to remember. To know exactly how it felt to be with Teddy and Victoire, and not lose it to the haze of heat. “Did you ask if he wanted that?” he yells, but there’s no answer, only noise from the kitchen.

“Fuck.” Teddy can’t find any better words than that for the situation.

James lies splayed on the bed, arms stretched so far overhead that his back arches. He’s breathing hard, chest rising and falling with the effort, nipples standing out like tiny pebbles. His hips thrust into the air, a thin thread continuing to drip from the tip of his cock. His knees are bent, tipped out to best display his arse, which is still slightly open.

“I want it,” James whispers. “If this is all I ever get, I want to remember it.”

Teddy kneels between his legs, hands on James’s knees. James relaxes, knees falling further apart at the lightest touch. “James, you’re out of your mind from heat—”

James jerks up, falls back almost as fast, hands reaching for the place where Victoire left them. He gulps, gasping. “I want to remember,” James says firmly. Loudly. “If this is all I get, I want to remember it. I need to remember it. There isn’t anyone else, Ted. There can’t be. I don’t know how you do it, I don’t think I could. You’re it. You’ve always been it.”

He’s not saying what Teddy thinks he’s saying. He can’t be.

“James….”

“This isn’t the heat talking!”

Teddy leans over him, claps a hand across his mouth and leans in. “Please,” Teddy whispers. “Don’t do this to me. This is hard enough, Jamie.”

He feels the smile under his hand.

“Hard.” James’s voice is muffled, but his hips lift, legs wrapping around Teddy to drag him down, fitting their hips together. Their cocks slide against each other, still slick from their orgasms, and Teddy groans.

Yeah. Very, very hard.

The door creaks as Victoire returns. She sets a bowl down on the night stand, reaches in for an ice cube easily as big as Teddy’s palm. She takes another for herself. “Yes,” she says. “I asked if he wanted to remember. While you were in the kitchen making dinner earlier, James and I had time to talk. And you are both my dear, darling idiots.”

James’s mouth moves, the words muffled. Teddy pulls his hand away, places one palm to the side of James’s head so he can look down at him.

James licks his lips. “Cool me down,” he says softly.

“Of course, love.” Victoire slides her ice cube across James’s forehead. “We just have to do without magic, because of the damage to your core.”

That explains the ice. Teddy lifts the cube, places it carefully against James’s heated skin. It slides easily, melting against the heat, as Teddy draws it down the line of his sternum, pausing at the center.

James’s eyes flutter closed as he squirms under Teddy. “Fuck, that’s cold.”

“Good,” Victoire whispers. She strokes her ice across his forehead, then tucks it underneath the nape of his neck. “Teddy, love. The ice is melting.”

Teddy slides the ice cube across James’s chest, circles around the edges of the muscle as James twists under his touch. His nipple hardens, and once it’s a tight nub, Teddy brings the ice to it. The ice catches on James’s nipple, tugs it just a bit, and James hisses, hands clenching where they still twist in the sheets above his head.

Victoire gathers more ice, packs it around James’s shoulders, lifts his head onto a pillow so his neck doesn’t strain. She pauses, reaching out with cold fingers to touch Teddy’s lips, and Teddy nips at her fingertip. She smiles then, draws her finger along his jaw. “I love you,” she whispers. “Don’t worry about anything. I love our James, too, and this is all going to be fine. We’re going to take such good care of him.”

James whines softly, and Victoire shifts her attention to him, presses her cold fingertips to his forehead.

“He knows,” Teddy says quietly.

“Of course he does, you idiot,” Victoire says. “He knows. You know. And you both want it, desperately. Don’t you think life will be better if you give in to the bond?”

Need shivers through Teddy, his cock twitching. Breath comes rough in his chest, and he straddles James, twists their hands together and presses them down into the bed. “That wasn’t on the questionnaire,” Teddy says, voice lilting up to make it almost a question.

James’s gaze is clearer than it was when Teddy first woke to James’s mouth on his skin. “I told Victoire that if you wanted it, I want it,” James says firmly. “I’m yours, Ted. I can’t belong to anyone else. You’re it for me.”

The same words as before, but calmly spoken. Clear and quiet and said with intention.

“Fuck,” Teddy whispers, and Victoire laughs.

“That’s the idea, my dear.” Her hand skates across Teddy’s back, sliding lower until she can squeeze his arse. “Roll over, have him ride you. I need to get myself a nice prick.”

Teddy licks his lips, shakes his head. “He’s going to ride you,” he tells her. “I want to be the one to hold him down.”

Victoire kisses him slowly, then leans in to kiss James as well. “All right.”

Teddy stretches out next to James, slides a hand down his body. When James tilts his head to look at him, Teddy inches closer, just barely brushes his lips against him. Teddy flicks his tongue out, tastes the gasp that James exhales.

“It’s always been you,” Teddy admits. “Jamie… you weren’t ready. You didn’t want—”

James gets a hand behind Teddy’s head, yanks him closer and kisses him hard. “I wanted. I want. I am always going to want,” he mutters against Teddy’s lips. “And right now if you don’t fuck me soon I am going to burn up.”

“Need more ice?” Teddy pulls back slightly, his palm flat against James’s hot skin.

“Get the bowl, love,” Victoire directs. She lies down on James’s other side, touches his face until he turns toward her. “Are you ready?” she asks gently.

“If it means Ted’s going to fuck me, too, then yeah,” James admits, flushed brightly. “Sorry, Vic, I just… it’s Ted.”

“Ah, love, don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” Victoire tugs, and James goes with her, leaving the ice behind on the bed. She wriggles until she’s lying in a dry space, and James straddles her slender waist. His prick drips against her belly, and she rubs the slick droplet into her skin.

He bends down, noses at her throat, and she twists her fingers in his hair, tugging his head to the side. She bites along the muscle of his neck, holding blunt teeth in place until James whines softly.

They’re beautiful together.

Teddy grabs the bowl and sets it down on the bed, not caring if it’s steady or if it spills. He kneels behind James, over Victoire’s legs. James has his arse in the air, hole open and leaking slick. Teddy dips his fingers into the mess on James’s arse, then grips Victoire’s cock with his wet hand, stroking along it. Her hips shift as he moves over her, and he grins, knowing that magic holds this toy in place, transfer every sensation to her.

“She may be an alpha, but she likes it if you bite her nipples,” Teddy whispers, putting one hand in the center of James’s back, nudging him to lie down against her, urging him to take care of her.

James stretches out, his hips inching back. Teddy helps guide Victoire’s cock until it slides against the crack of James’s arse.

“Fuck,” James whispers, and Victoire thrusts up, the head catching on James’s rim. “Yeah,” he whispers after that. “Fuck, yeah. I’m ready.”

Teddy helps Victoire find the right spot, helps James line up so that he can sink down, taking her in with one smooth gliding stroke. James shudders, shoulders shaking as he moves his hips, fucking himself on her cock. James’s scent intensifies, and Teddy realizes that James is pumping his own prick with his fist, coming across Victoire’s skin as her fingers press wetly against her clit to bring herself off.

They’re fucking gorgeous.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Teddy grips James’s hips, yanks him back until he’s seated tight against Victoire, her cock as deep as it goes. James shakes, whining, and Teddy pushes his cheeks wide, presses two fingers in next to Victoire’s cock. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” James whispers, and the word is echoed by Victoire on a low exhalation. “Fuck, yeah. Please.”

Teddy tries to take it slow, but this is James. This is the boy—the man, now—that he’s been waiting for. It’s been too long, too much anticipation, and as Victoire thrusts once, rubbing against Teddy where they share space inside of James, he starts to come.

“It’s okay, keep going,” Victoire whispers.

James is so wet now, filled with Teddy’s orgasm; it’s easy to slip in, to push hard enough to shake James and stroke along Victoire’s cock. They both shudder under him, and Teddy pulls back, thrusts again just to hear them whine.

This is it. This is what he’s been waiting for.

Teddy drapes himself across James’s back, lets his weight bear him down. James has his elbows dug into the bed, propping himself up so he doesn’t crush Victoire. Her murmured, “I’ve got you both,” is enough to give Teddy permission to let go.

He digs his fingers into James’s forearms, weights him down as he fucks into him, hips snapping hard. James arches up, cries out, begs for more, and Teddy obliges by going harder. Faster.

Victoire grips Teddy’s hips, holds on as she fucks up into James, whimpering with that sound that tells Teddy that she’s close. Teddy leans forward, mouths at James’s shoulder, whispers, “Get her off.”

James shifts, gets one hand between himself and Victoire, and Victoire digs into Teddy’s skin hard enough to hurt as she cries out. Teddy’s teeth clamp down, and he sucks a mark into the meat of James’s shoulder. He’s close, he’s so close, and he wants to feel James. Teddy strokes James’s cock, just twice before James shudders, and Teddy bites harder, tastes musk on the air as he spills inside of James for the second time.

It’s a surprise when he goes soft, slips free. It lets him roll to the side, tug James into the middle so both Teddy and Victoire can sprawl across him, keeping him safe and tethered between them on the bed.

“Fuck,” James breathes. “I feel… _fuck_.”

“Yeah,” Teddy agrees, and Victoire laughs softly.

“Are you two completely drunk on your fulfilled bond?” she murmurs, nosing at James’s cheek. She kisses him when he turns his head, then reaches for Teddy so she can do the same to him. “Because when you’re recovered, I’d like it if James wants to fuck me. If he thinks he’s up for it.” Her fingers drift across Teddy’s shoulder. “You can fuck him at the same time. I think it sounds brilliant.”

“I’m in.” James’s voice drifts lazily. “If you’re keeping me, I’ve got so many ideas. Think I could eat Vic out while you plough into her? Because that’d be fucking brilliant, having you both sitting on my face. Keep me trapped here, come all over me. Fuck yeah, Ted. Vic. We have to do that. Next round, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Teddy agrees, because he’d agree to anything. Whatever his omega needs, and whatever Victoire’s okay with. She grins at him and gently nips at his fingertip, and he knows he couldn’t love her more than he does in this moment.

He’s got no idea how he got this lucky, but he somehow has the two best people in the world in his life. And they’re his.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
